Swamp Thing 3
"The Patchwork Man" is the story title to the third issue of the first ''Swamp Thing'' ongoing comic book series by DC Comics. The story was written by Len Wein with artwork by Bernie Wrightson, who also provided embellishment work for this issue. The cover art was penciled, inked and colored by Wrightson and colored by Wrightson and Glynis Wein, who also colored the interior pages to this issue. The story was lettered by Gaspar Saladino and edited by Joe Orlando. This issue shipped with a February-March, 1973 cover date and carried a cover price of 20 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Swamp Thing scales the cliffs leading to the ancient castle of his late nemesis, Anton Arcane. Upon reaching its peak, Swampy begins exploring Anton's laboratory, but a flagstone floor gives way beneath him threatening to drop him into some unknown abyss. A zombie-like Patchwork Man is present in the lab and tries to pull the Swamp Thing to safety. But he cannot keep his grip and Swampy falls down to the bottom of a vast cavern. The Patchwork Man then sets to destroying the lab causing the entire castle to explode. Down in the nearby Balkan village, D.D.I. agent Matt Cable continues searching for the Swamp Thing. He blames him for the deaths of Alec and Linda Holland and wants revenge. He meets a medic at a nearby clinic named Abigail. Abigail just happens to be the niece of the mad scientist Anton Arcane. Matt and Abigail see the explosion of the castle and begin making their way towards the bridge that leads to the castle's cliff-side. The Patchwork Man appears and Abigail faints from fright. He gingerly picks her up and begins taking her across the bridge. Swamp Thing appears (having climbed through the wreckage of the castle) and begins fighting the Patchwork Man. Abigail is about to fall from the bridge, but the Patchwork Man rescues her. As she looks into his eyes, she realizes that it is her father, Gregori Arcane – another sad experiment of her demented uncle. Matt catches up with Abigail and the two take a sea-plane away from the Balkan village. Appearances Featured characters * Swamp Thing, Alec Holland Supporting characters * Abigail Arcane * Matthew Cable Antagonists * Patchwork Man, Gregori Arcane Minor characters * Anton Arcane * Linda Holland's dog * Mister E. * Paul Rodman Organizations * The Conclave Races * Dogs * Humans * Reanimates * Swamp monsters Locations * Southeast Europe :* The Balkans Items * None Vehicles * Paul Rodman's seaplane Powers * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in ''DC Special Series'' #14, ''Roots of the Swamp Thing'' #2 and the ''DC Comics Classics Library: Roots of the Swamp Thing'' hardcover collection. * The cover to this issue is job number J-2033. * The interior story from this issue is job number J-1964. * The cover to this issue is reproduced as the cover to ''Roots of the Swamp Thing'' #2. * Artist Bernie Wrightson is credited as Berni Wrightson in this issue. * Gaspar Saladino provides the lettering for both stories from this issue, but is uncredited for his work. * First appearance of Abigail Arcane. She becomes a regular supporting character on the title from this point forward. * First full appearance of Gregori Arcane as the Patchwork Man. He mad a previous one-panel appearance at the end of ''Swamp Thing'' #2. He seemingly dies at the end of this issue. * Anton Arcane appears in flashback only in this issue. He appears in a flashback origin of the Patchwork Man that takes place shortly before his death. Arcane appears next as one of the Un-Men in ''Swamp Thing'' #10. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Swamp Thing Vol 1 Category:1973 comic book issues Category:Joe Orlando/Executive editor Category:Joe Orlando/Editor Category:Len Wein/Writer Category:Bernie Wrightson/Penciler Category:Bernie Wrightson/Inker Category:Bernie Wrightson/Colorist Category:Bernie Wrightson/Cover artist Category:Bernie Wrightson/Cover inker Category:Bernie Wrightson/Cover colorist Category:Gaspar Saladino/Letterer Category:E. Nelson Bridwell/Assistant editor Category:Comics with plot summaries